Après être tombé dans la marmite
by Fan de Basil de Baker Street
Summary: Que s'est-il passé après que Obélix soit tombé dans la marmite du Druide Panoramix ? Comment ce petit garçon timide et sensible couvé par sa mère a-t-il réussit à gérer cette force que même les adultes ont parfois du mal à contrôler ? Découvrez comment son amitié avec Astérix et l'Amour de ses parents ont permit à ce petit Gaulois de devenir celui que les Romains craignent.
1. Prologue

_Une aventure d'Astérix_

**Après être tombé dans la marmite...**

* * *

_Que s'est-il passé après que Obélix soit tombé dans la marmite du Druide Panoramix ? Comment ce petit garçon timide et sensible couvé par sa mère a-t-il réussit à gérer cette force que même les adultes ont parfois du mal à contrôler ? Découvrez comment son amitié avec Astérix et l'Amour de ses parents ont permit à ce petit Gaulois de devenir celui que les Romains craignent._

**Nouvelle fiction qui raconte ce qui s'est passé après qu'Obélix soit tombé dans la marmite de potion magique. Comment ce petit garçon d'habitude si timide et réservé a-t-il fait pour s'habituer à cette force? Comment a-t-il apprit à la contrôler pour devenir le Gaulois un peu enveloppé que les Romains craignent tant? Découvrez-le ici, dans cette fiction.**

* * *

**Prologue : Tombé dans la marmite**

Obélix avait toujours été un petit garçon calme, un peu timide et couvé par sa mère, Gélatine. Celle-ci donnait tout son amour à ce petit bout de Gaulois qu'elle avait mit au monde... mais sans le savoir, elle rendait son fils trop dépendant de ses parents. Étant fils unique, il avait tout l'amour qu'il voulait mais à l'école, fasse aux autres enfants, il ne savait pas se défendre.

Il était trop gentil. Et comme il était un peu « mou », il n'aimait pas se battre, faisant de lui la cible de choix pour toutes les moqueries possibles. Très sensible, il était souvent traité de fillette et comme il ne pouvait pas imposer son avis, les autres le prenaient toujours comme tête de Romain*, se moquaient de lui, se servaient de lui pour jouer le Romain quand ils voulaient jouer aux guerres de Gaulois. Et ils étaient tous comme ça. Tous... sauf Astérix !

Astérix était le fils d'Astronomix, le meilleur ami d'Obélodalix, le père d'Obélix. En faites, les deux garçons étaient nés le même jour à la même heure et cela avait été un grand événement dans le village. Jamais cela n'était arrivé. Alors autant dire que tous connaissaient ces deux enfants et ne s'étonnaient pas de voir une si grande amitié entre eux. En effet, Panoramix le druide avait annoncé que leur naissance jumelle était un signe des Dieux. Signe d'une grande et solide amitié qui régnera toujours entre eux. Et jusqu'ici, cela s'était avéré juste.

Pourtant les deux enfants étaient plutôt différent.

Astérix était bon élève, même premier de la classe, Obélix comprenait à peine l'intérêt de l'école.

Astérix était petit, Obélix était plutôt corpulent.

Astérix n'avait pas peur des grands alors qu'Obélix craignait presque son ombre.

Mais en faites, ils se complétaient. Astérix aidait souvent Obélix et lui le lui rendait en étant un ami fidèle qui se fichait complètement de copier sur lui pour être féliciter par le Druide. Pourtant, tout changea ce jour-là.

* * *

Pour la énième fois, Obélix avait été pris comme romain au jeu « Gaulois contre Romains » et tous l'avaient frapper pour faire comme les adultes. Astérix s'était joint à la bataille pour défendre son ami... mais les deux garçons n'étaient pas assez contre tout leurs camarades. Le calvaire du pauvre rouquin dura jusqu'à ce que ses attaquants en eurent assez et partirent jouer à autre chose dans le Village, laissant Astérix avec des bleus sur les bras et Obélix assis sur le sol, en pleurs, saignant du nez avec quelques bleus. Autant dire que là, le petit blondinet vu rouge !

« Ça ne peut pas continuer, par Toutatis ! s'exclame-t-il, agacé de ces mauvaises moqueries. Tu dois apprendre à te défendre, Obélix !

_Mais comment ? » pleurniche son ami en essuyant son trop-plein de larmes.

Astérix réfléchit quelques instants, songeant au fait que le Druide était partit assisté à la bataille. Et que dans la hutte du brave Panoramix, il y avait forcément de la potion magique. Il en avait toujours une marmite de plus au cas où la bataille se prolongerait, chose qui n'est jamais arrivé.

« Je sais ! Allons dans la hutte du druide ! sourit-il. Là-bas, tu boiras un peu de potion magique et tu pourras donner une leçon à nos camarades !

_Dans la hutte de Panoramix ! s'affole son ami. Mais c'est interdit !

_Je sais mais il n'est pas là ! Il n'en saura rien ! Tu boiras une quantité tellement petite que le Druide ne saura jamais qu'on y est entré ! Il n'y aura aucun problème!»

Obélix est tremblant comme un sanglier à la veille d'une victoire Gauloise mais il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il en avait assez d'être pris pour tête de Romain. Alors, bien qu'effrayé, Obélix avait accepté.

Par chance, le village désert fut facile à traverser jusqu'à la hutte du Druide. Bien qu'hésitant, les deux enfants sont entrés dans la demeure sombre, Astérix tenant fermement la main d'un Obélix effrayé. Au centre de la pièce trônait une énorme marmite dont s'échappait un étrange parfum. Parfum qui sembla plaire au petit rouquin puisqu'il se calma et renifla l'air avec plaisir.

« C'est la potion magique ! Là, dans la marmite ! déclare le petit blondinet.

_Ça sent bon, par Toutatis ! sourit son ami. Je crois que je vais y goûter !

_N'oublie pas qu'il ne faut pas en boire trop ! Si le druide se rend compte que quelqu'un a bu de la potion sans son accord, on va avoir de gros problèmes ! »

Cela ne sembla pas décourager Obélix qui se dirige vers la marmite. Comme elle est trop haute pour lui, Astérix se dirige vers lui et l'aide à se hisser jusqu'au sommet, son ami se penche pour boire et là...

Des bruits de pas, des paroles d'hommes et des ricanements. Panique générale ! Les hommes étaient de retour de bataille ! Celle-ci avait été très courte. Paniqué, Astérix eut un léger mouvement qui fit que Obélix perdit l'équilibre. Mais au lieu de tomber sur le sol, le pauvre garçon bascule dans la marmite avec un plouf sonore. Bien que très inquiet pour son ami, Astérix courut vite se poster devant la hutte. Juste à temps avant que Panoramix ne le voit sortir. Passant devant le petit garçon, le druide lui adressa un sourire et entra chez lui sans remarquer son regard affolé. Astérix sentit le rythme de son cœur accéléré dans sa poitrine. Qu'allait-il arriver à Obélix ?

* * *

**Voilà ma nouvelle fiction d'Astérix qui montre ma vision de ce qui a pu se passer après que Obélix soit tombé dans la marmite de potion magique de Panoramix. Voilà les notifications notés *:**

**1* Équivalent de « tête de turque »**

**Review svp?**


	2. Effets permanents signifie Contrôle

_Une aventure d'Astérix_

**Après être tombé dans la marmite...**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Effets permanents signifie Contrôle de soi**

Obélix se laisse sagement ausculter par le druide Panoramix. Cela faisait presque une semaine qu'il était tombé dans la marmite de potion magique et qu'il en avait bu entièrement le contenu. Malgré qu'il ait craint que leur druide le gronde sévèrement, il s'est avéré que Panoramix était plus inquiet qu'énervé. En effet, jamais les autres Druides qui lui avaient transmit la recette de cette potion ne lui ont parlés d'enfants qui en auraient bu. Alors il craignait les effets sur la santé du petit garçon même si apparemment cela n'avait aucun effet sur lui... sauf une force surhumaine !

Il ausculte particulièrement les yeux, la bouche et la gorge de l'enfant, surtout parce que ce sont les zones qui ont été le plus en contact avec la potion même s'il sait que cela ne lui fera plus grand mal maintenant. C'est juste pour rassurer les parents du petit. Gélatine et Obélodalix étaient inquiets pour leur fils, la mère plus que tout. Le père, lui, disait que son fils était assez fort pour résister. Mais malgré toutes ces auscultations ridicules, Panoramix s'occupe surtout de voir si les effets de la potion se dissipent. Mais malgré les heures et les jours qui ont passés, Obélix semble toujours aussi fort.

« Peux-tu soulever cette table, Obélix ? » demande le druide en montrant une table en bois couvertes d'objets plus lourd les uns que les autres.

Malgré la peur de sa mère, Obélix saisit les pieds de la table et la soulève au-dessus de sa tête sans problème. Gélatine se serre contre Obélodalix, inquiète. Elle n'avait rien contre le fait que son petit devienne fort... mais c'était trop soudain et trop d'un coup ! Même adulte, il n'aurait jamais eu une force pareille naturellement. Voyant le résultat de son test, Panoramix soupire.

« Les effets de la potion durent normalement quelques heures et je ne vous en donne qu'une louche à la fois. Et Obélix a bu la marmite entière...

_Dans ce cas, c'est normal que les effets durent plus longtemps chez lui ! soupire Obélodalix en souriant, pendant que son fils repose la table.

_Ils vont bientôt s'arrêter et tout redeviendra comme avant ! sourit Gélatine, rassurée.

_Allons ! N'allons pas trop vite ! s'exclame le druide en réfléchissant, lissant sa longue barbe blanche. C'est normal n'est pas tout à fait le terme que j'utiliserais. Ce serait normal si les effets avaient duré toute la journée et avait cessé le lendemain. Mais cela fait six jours qu'il a avalé la potion et il est toujours aussi fort. »

Devant le regard de leur druide, les parents comprennent que ces effets qui n'étaient toujours pas dissipé n'avaient rien de rassurant. Obélix ne comprend pas très bien. En faites, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il cassait parfois des choses alors qu'il avait l'impression de les avoir à peine toucher.

Il avait bu la marmite de potion dans laquelle il était tombé parce qu'il n'avait pas trouvé d'autres moyens pour éviter la noyade... et puis, la potion avait bon goût. Après que sa mère se soit assurée qu'il allait bien, il était allé s'expliquer avec ses camarades et après qu'il ait donné un bon coup de poing dans la figure de cette brute de Gommarabix, les autres s'étaient excusés et avaient promis de le laisser tranquille. Chose qui avait fait plaisir non seulement à Obélix mais également à Astérix... mais ne pas voir les effets diminués malgré les heures passantes l'avait inquiété. Et lorsque les adultes l'ont remarqué, Panoramix avait demandé à ses parents de le ramener à sa hutte chaque jour si les effets étaient encore présents. Et pendant six jour, Obélix s'était levé avec cette même force et chaque matin et soir, il passait chez le druide pour être ausculter.

Panoramix se dirige vers ses livres et parchemins et commencent à les feuilleter, cherchant s'il y a déjà eu des cas similaires avec des adultes étant donné que les enfants n'étaient pas autorisés à boire la potion. Les parents attendent, inquiets, alors qu'Obélix se contente de regarder ses mains. Physiquement tout semblait ordinaire mais chaque fois qu'il touchait quelque chose, il le cassait. Lorsque le druide pose ses livres en soupirant, le petit garçon demande :

« Je vais redevenir normal bientôt ? »

Panoramix s'approche de lui et lui prend les mains.

« Je crains que non. Il semble que les effets de la potion vont être permanents chez toi. » explique-t-il.

Gélatine se retient de hurler et Obélodalix pâlit légèrement... mais leur fils ne comprend pas bien.

« Ça veut dire quoi permanent ?

_Cela signifie que les effets de la potion vont continués à agir en tout temps. Ils ne vont jamais s'arrêter. Tu auras toujours cette force surhumaine sans l'aide de la potion. »

Obélix reste figé et observe ses mains.

« Je sais que cela peut te faire peur. Une telle force n'est pas normale pour un enfant de ton âge.

_Il y a rien qu'on puisse faire pour que les effets disparaissent ou qu'ils soient moins important ? demande Obélodalix en s'approchant de son fils.

_S'il y en a un, je ne le connais pas. Je pourrais demander à mes collègues druides mais pour l'instant, Obélix va devoir apprendre à vivre avec cette force. explique Panoramix. Le plus important, c'est que Obélix apprenne à contrôler ses nerfs. S'il arrive à contrôler ses émotions, il pourra plus facilement maîtriser sa force. »

Obélix reste sans voix. Il ne comprend pas très bien ce que le druide lui demande. Panoramix doit s'en douter car il se penche vers le gamin et déclare :

« Le contrôle de soi, Obélix. C'est ça la clé qui te permettra de contrôler ta force. Si tu arrives à maîtriser ta colère, ta peur, ta tristesse et toutes les émotions qui pourraient te faire oublier que tu es plus fort que la normale, cela sera plus facilement sous contrôle. »

Obélix ne comprend pas bien mais hoche la tête. Le problème du druide, c'est qu'il expliquait avec des mots que le petit garçon ne comprenait pas toujours. À l'école, Astérix lui expliquait tout pour qu'il comprenne... mais là, Astérix n'est pas là. Il doit essayé de comprendre par lui-même.

« Nous l'aiderons, Panoramix. déclare Obélodalix en posant sa large main sur l'épaule de son fils.

_J'espère bien ! Obélix va avoir besoin de soutient jusqu'à ce qu'il maîtrise sa force. » sourit le druide.

Celui-ci caresse la tête d'Obélix puis retourne à ses potions, annonçant calmement qu'il en a finit. Gélatine soulève son fils dans ses bras et la petite famille sort de la hutte du druide.

* * *

Rentrés chez eux, les parents envoient Obélix dans sa chambre. Le petit garçon accepte sans rechigné et laisse ses parents seuls. Gélatine s'assoit et pleure en silence afin de ne pas affoler son petit.

« Allons, Gélatine. soupire son époux en la réconfortant. Panoramix a dit qu'il n'y avait aucun risque pour la santé d'Obélix.

_Mais comment notre tout petit va pouvoir vivre normalement avec une force pareille ? pleure-t-elle. Les autres enfants ne vont jamais l'accepter. Et le pauvre chéri est si délicat. »

Obélodalix soupire. Son épouse était une vrai maman poule avec leur fils mais il devait admettre qu'elle avait raison. Une force pareille ne permettait pas une vie ordinaire et les autres enfants auraient peur de lui.

« Nous sommes ses parents, Gélatine ! Nous serons toujours là pour le soutenir. affirme le tailleur de menhir. Et nous ne sommes pas seuls ! Panoramix a dit qu'il chercherait un moyen de diminuer les effets de la potion. Et Astronomix et Praline nous aideront aussi, j'en suis certain ! Et Astérix a toujours été le meilleur ami d'Obélix ! Je suis sûr qu'ensemble, nous pourrons offrir une vie presque normal à notre fils. »

Gélatine doute qu'Obélix puisse un jour avoir une vie normale... mais l'espoir de son époux lui redonne courage. Souriant enfin, elle essuie ses larmes et propose :

« Tu as raison. Je vais préparé le plat préféré d'Obélix ! Cela lui fera plaisir ! »

Heureux de revoir enfin le sourire sur le visage de son épouse, Obélodalix l'embrasse sur la joue et déclare :

« Je vais terminé un menhir et j'irais prévenir Astronomix et le Chef de l'état d'Obélix. Je vous rejoins tout de suite après ! »

Alors que le père sort, il remarque son fils par la fenêtre. Le garçon joue tranquillement dans sa chambre avec le petit chien en bois que Astérix lui a offert pour leur quatrième anniversaire. Bien que ses gestes soient simples, Obélodalix ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir une petit appréhension. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve un moyen d'aider Obélix à se contrôler. Pour le moment, il est calme, mais il sait que s'il a peur ou qu'il est en colère, la force d'Obélix pourrait être un gros problème. Il fallait qu'il apprenne le contrôle de soi !

* * *

**Petit chapitre mais les plus gros viendront ensuite. Ici, Obélix apprend que les effets de la potion seront permanents chez lui. Comment va-t-il réagir? et comment ses amis vont-ils réagir? vont-ils accepter cette force surhumaine?**


	3. Trop fort veut dire rejeté

_Une aventure d'Astérix_

**Après être tombé dans la marmite...**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : « Trop fort » vaut dire « Rejeté »**

Après avoir déjeuner avec ses parents, Obélix avait demandé à aller jouer avec les autres enfants du Village. Le druide avait laissé l'école pendant quelques jours pour s'occuper du cas d'Obélix. Bien qu'inquiète, Gélatine ne peut refusée. Elle recommande néanmoins à son fils d'être prudent et de ne pas faire de gestes violents. Obélix avait froncé le sourcils puis promit avant de s'éloigner dans le Village, tirant derrière lui son petit chien en bois. Voyant que Gélatine est inquiète, Obélodalix la rejoint et la rassure :

« Ce sont ses amis. Je suis persuadé qu'ils vont s'y faire ! »

Bien que peu d'accord avec son époux, Gélatine sourit.

* * *

Tout les enfants jouent paisiblement dans la cour de l'école. Tous sauf un ! Le jeune Astérix est assis sous un grand chêne et lit ses tablettes gravés. Depuis qu'il avait aidé Obélix a entré dans la hutte du Druide et qu'il l'avait accidentellement fait tomber dans la marmite de potion magique, Obélix n'allait plus à l'école. À vrai dire, il n'y avait même plus d'école pour le moment. Le cas d'Obélix était assez inquiétant pour que Panoramix l'ausculte tout les jours, le surveille et passe beaucoup de temps avec lui. Alors même si les autres étaient aussi ses amis, Astérix n'avait pas le cœur à jouer. Il se sentait un peu responsable de ce qui arrivait à son ami et son cœur était divisé entre deux choix : se taire et garder secret son rôle dans l'accident (car personne n'avait fait le lien avec lui) ou tout avouer au Druide et à ses parents, quitte à avoir une belle remontrance et que ses parents ne lui fassent plus confiance. Mais cette dernière possibilité l'affolait. Son père était tellement fier de lui, de son fiston tellement bon à l'école qui défendait son ami coûte que coûte et qui n'avait pas peur des autres. Que dirait-il s'il apprenait que son fils avait aidé son ami à braver l'interdit pour boire de la potion magique et qu'en plus, il avait été assez égoïste pour laisser son ami tomber dans la marmite afin de ne pas être gronder ? Ça, c'était quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas savoir ni même essayer de savoir. Il avait trop peur de la réaction finale.

Soudain, Assurancetourix (un petit orphelin prit sous la protection du Chef Abraracourcix) arrête d'accorder sa harpe et s'exclame :

« Regardez ! Obélix arrive ! »

Tous se retournent et voient leur ami arrivé calmement. Il les salue d'un geste de main et court les rejoindre.

« Bonjour ! salut-il poliment. Je peux jouer avec vous ?

_Ça s'est calmé, tes excès de force à cause de la potion magique ? demande Cétautomatix.

_Bah... je ne sais pas trop... »

Obélix n'avait pas très envie de leur dire que le druide pensait que cette force risquait d'être permanente. Même si lui ne savait pas ce que voulait dire ce mot, les autres pouvaient le savoir. Surtout Astérix qui les a rejoint, ses tablettes coincées sous son bras.

« Qu'est-ce que le druide t'a dit exactement ? demande ce dernier.

_J'ai pas tout compris... »

Les enfants hésitent un peu... puis au final, tous haussent les épaules. Rien ne les empêchaient de jouer avec Obélix. Mais alors que tous s'éloignent pour trouver un jeu amusant, Astérix fronce les sourcils en observant son meilleur ami. Son comportement n'est pas normal. Il cachait quelque chose.

* * *

Haussant les épaules, il rejoint le petit groupe après avoir posé ses tablettes sur un des bureaux de l'école. Les murmures reprennent, chacun cherchant quel jeu faire. Certains voudraient imiter les batailles des adultes et d'autres dérivent sur les poissons peu frais du père d'Ordralfabétix. À vrai dire, ce dernier et le fils du forgeron, Cétautomatix, se disputent déjà à ce sujet et, à les regarder, les poings leur démangent. Chose que remarque Gommarabix. Celui-ci regarde soudain Obélix avec un mauvais sourire.

« On a qu'à jouer à Gaulois contre Romains ! déclare-t-il. Et Obélix jouera le Gros de la troupe de César !

_Mais je ne suis pas gros ! bougonne Obélix, se rappelant de ce que lui a dit Panoramix.

_Écoute, Obé ! Dans la vie c'est comme ça ! T'as les forts et les faibles ! ricane le gamin en souriant d'une manière presque effrayante. Les forts, c'est les Gaulois et nous ! Et parmi les faibles, y'a les Romains... et y'a toi ! »

Obélix est figé sur place, blessé. Tremblant de tout son corps, il comprend ce que va faire Gommarabix... tout comme Astérix et les autres enfants. Alors que tous proposent de laisser Obélix tranquille (car ils ont eu de gros problèmes avec leurs parents après l'accident de la marmite), le jeune caïd lève son poing en criant :

« Par Toutatis et Bélénos ! »

Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de baisser son poing pour frapper le gamin rondouillard, Obélix le frappe le premier pour se défendre. Mais sous la peur, il ne s'est pas rendu compte de la force mise dans son coup. Alors Gommarabix se retrouve projeté quelques mètres plus loin et se cogne violemment contre le tronc de l'arbre. Voyant ça, tous les enfants s'écartent d'Obélix, inquiets. Ce dernier pâlit et regarde ses mains. Il avait à nouveau utiliser sa force surhumaine et n'avait pas contrôler sa puissance.

Furax, Gommarabix se redresse en massant son menton.

« C'était quoi, ça !? Je croyais que tu n'étais plus aussi fort ! s'énerve-t-il en rejoignant Obélix.

_Mais je ne sais pas quand est-ce que ça va s'arrêter ! panique Obélix. Panoramix a dit que cela pouvait être permanent et il ne m'a pas dit quand je vais redevenir normal ! »

À ces mots, tous suffoquent et la grande majorité s'éloignent encore plus du petit rouquin rond. À leur réaction, il comprend qu'ils savent ce que veut dire « permanent » contrairement à lui. Gommarabix, se remettant du coup et du choc, s'approche de celui qui fut son Romain-à-baffer* et grogne, furieux :

« Es-tu vraiment assez bête pour ne pas comprendre ce que veut dire « permanent » ? Cela veut dire que les effets ne vont pas s'arrêter ! Que jamais, au grand jamais, tu ne seras à nouveau normal ! Tu auras toujours cette force surhumaine ! Jamais ça ne s'arrêtera ! »

Maintenant que la définition de « permanent » est clair dans sa tête, Obélix pâlit légèrement. Il semblait seulement comprendre qu'il ne serait jamais normal à nouveau. Il est soudain ramené à la réalité par un choc léger contre sa joue... ou au moins, il ne sent que faiblement le rageur coup de poing de Gommarabix. Le gamin se met à hurler de douleur en agitant son poing endolori. La force d'Obélix lui permettait de contrer également les coups et de ne pas ressentir la douleur. Son ancien bourreau lève les yeux vers lui, furieux, et grogne :

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu vas devenir mais tu ne seras jamais un Gaulois ! Tu es beaucoup trop fort pour ça ! »

Obélix se fige et devient blanc comme un linge. S'il ne pouvait pas être un Gaulois à cause de cette force, alors qu'allait-il être ?

Les autres enfants observent le fils du tailleur de menhirs avec un regard étrange à mi-chemin entre la peur et l'horreur puis, suivant le caïd Gommarabix, tous s'éloignent de lui. Obélix sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Non seulement, il ne serait plus jamais normal mais en plus, sa trop grande force faisait qu'il était rejeté par les autres. Pourquoi Panoramix ne l'avait pas prévenu de cette possibilité ? Pourquoi ses parents ne l'avaient pas prévenu eux non plus ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'être fort rime avec être rejeté ?

* * *

**Voici le chapitre 2 de ma fiction "Après être tombé dans la marmite". Voilà comment les autres ont découverts pour la force d'Obélix. Qu'en pensez-vous? Oh! avant que j'oublie, les notifications sont notés par *:**

**2* Terme Gaulois qui désirerait aujourd'hui un punching-ball.**

**Review SVP?**

**15**


	4. Astérix égal meilleur ami

_Une aventure d'Astérix_

**Après être tombé dans la marmite...**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Astérix égal Meilleur Ami**

Obélix fait tout pour retenir ses larmes afin de ne pas pleurer devant les autres, lorsque soudain, une main saisit la sienne. Sursautant, il se tourne vers celui qui lui tient la main et se fige en voyant Astérix. Le petit blondinet le regarde avec un regard triste.

« Je suis désolé, Obélix. » dit-il, la voix nouée.

Il se sentait responsable. S'il n'avait pas convaincu Obélix, jamais il ne serait entré chez le druide, jamais il n'aurait essayé de boire de la potion et surtout, jamais il ne serait tombé dedans ! Et si lui, Astérix, avait été plus prudent et moins soucieux de ce que le druide pourrait penser de lui, il n'aurait pas laisser son ami tomber dans la marmite et aurait essayé de l'aider. Il se sentait honteux, comme un lâche. Mais la phrase d'Obélix le stoppe dans ses pensées noires et tristes.

« Pourquoi ? C'est pas de ta faute. »

Astérix redresse la tête, surpris. Obélix était-il vraiment assez « stupide » ou juste trop gentil pour admettre que c'était la faute de celui qui l'a protégé toutes ces années, qui l'avait aidé, qui l'avait soutenu... mais il ne peut pas supporter ce pardon simple sans explication.

« Obélix ! C'est à cause de moi que tu es entré chez le druide ! C'est à cause de moi que tu es tombé dans la marmite ! Tu ne m'en veux pas ? »

Obélix fronce les sourcils, comme s'il réfléchissait. Astérix se sent pris de tremblements. Est-ce que Obélix allait lui en vouloir ? Allait-il tout dire au Druide et à leurs parents ? Allait-il le détester au point de ne plus lui parler ? Alors qu'il sent des larmes lui monter aux yeux, Obélix demande :

« Tu as fais exprès ?

_Non ! panique le petit blond. Je voulais juste t'aider à te défendre mais jamais je ne voulais que tu ais une force permanente comme celle-là ! Je te jure, par Toutatis ! Jamais je n'aurais voulu ça...

_Bah alors pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? »

Astérix est figé par la simplicité de son ami et se jette à son cou, fou de joie. Obélix le soulève sans difficultés mais fait attention à ne pas le serrer trop fort.

* * *

Rassuré, Astérix récupère ses tablettes et déclare :

« Tu m'accompagnes ? Je vais poser mes tablettes chez moi puis, si tu veux, on ira jouer tout les deux. »

Obélix sourit, rassuré qu'Astérix n'ait pas peur de sa force, et le suit jusque chez lui. Praline, la mère d'Astérix, est assise devant la maison, une broderie à la main. En voyant les deux garçons, elle sourit.

« Mais dites-moi, jeune et noble guerrier, que venez-vous faire dans mon humble hutte ?

_Oh Maman ! soupire son fils. Je viens juste posé mes tablettes avant d'aller jouer avec Obélix.

_Tu as revu la leçon sur laquelle tu bloquais hier soir ?

_Oui, je l'ai vu y'a cinq minutes !

_Alors tout va bien ! Je te laisse aller jouer au Gaulois ! »

Le petit blond lève les yeux au ciel puis court ranger ses tablettes, laissant Obélix seul devant la hutte. Soudain, Astronomix rentre chez lui, un regard légèrement perturbé. En voyant Obélix, il force un petit sourire puis se dirige vers son épouse.

« Il faut que je te parles, Praline ! »

Devant le regard de son époux, elle comprend que c'est important, se lève et entre dans la hutte avec son époux. Les deux parents croisent leur fils qui descend les escaliers en courant.

« Bonjour Papa ! salue-t-il rapidement avant de sortir.

_Amuse-toi bien, fiston ! » répond son père.

Il observe son garçon s'éloigner avec Obélix, légèrement inquiet. Devant ce regard, Praline s'affole.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_C'est à propos d'Obélix. Tu te souviens de l'accident il y a quelques jours ?

_Comment oublier ? Panoramix était affolé, Gélatine a faillit avoir un arrêt cardiaque et Obélix a utilisé sa force pour frapper Gommarabix. C'est d'ailleurs là qu'on a appris qu'il était malmené.

_Eh bien, Panoramix a examiné Obélix sans arrêt ces derniers jours et, malgré tout ce temps, cette force surhumaine semble toujours faire effet. »

Praline pâlit.

« Comment est-ce possible ?

_Panoramix l'ignore. C'est la première fois qu'un enfant boit de la potion magique et surtout en aussi grande quantité. Il a peur que les effets soient permanents chez lui. »

Inquiète, Praline se rue à la fenêtre juste à temps pour voir les garçons disparaître derrière les huttes voisines en riant. Elle se met à trembler.

« Ne serait-il pas plus prudent qu'Astérix ne joue plus avec lui ?

_Au contraire ! la rassure son époux. Panoramix est persuadé que l'amitié d'Astérix lui permettra de mieux contrôler sa force. Obélix aura besoin de soutient et éloigner les garçons ne l'aidera pas. »

Praline regarde à nouveau par la fenêtre, légèrement inquiète. Son instinct de mère lui disait de protéger son enfant... mais elle ne pouvait pas nier l'immense amitié qui liait les deux garçons.

* * *

Après avoir couru dans tout le village pour jouer à chat et à cache-cache, les deux amis s'assoient sur le sol de la carrière du père d'Obélix. Obélodalix ne leur avait jamais interdit de s'y rendre sauf s'il y travaillait.

« Qu'est-ce que t'a dit Panoramix exactement ? demande Astérix.

_Comment ça ?

_À part que les effets risquent d'être permanents, qu'a-t-il dit ?

_J'ai pas tout compris... il a dit qu'il fallait que j'apprenne à contrôler mes nerfs pour contrôler ma force.

_Ah ! Je suppose que cela vient du fait que les émotions contrôlent parfois la force.

_Hein ? s'étonne Obélix.

_Quand tu as peur, tu te protèges ! Et parfois, lorsque les émotions prennent le dessus, on ne se rend pas compte de la force qu'on peut mettre dans nos coups. Tu vois bien les batailles de poissons lorsque Ordralfabétix va se plaindre à son père. Les adultes énervés ne contrôlent pas toujours leur force. »

Obélix fronce les sourcils puis hausse les épaules. Il ne s'y connaissait pas assez pour dire si c'était possible. Après tout, il n'avait jamais été assez en colère pour essayer de frapper les autres. En faites, il n'avait osé frapper les autres que lorsqu'il se savait sous la force de la potion magique.

Soudain, Panoramix passe devant la carrière et voit les deux enfants qui discutent. Souriant, il s'avance vers eux.

« Alors les deux inséparables ? Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les deux garçons redressent la tête, surprit, puis Astérix sourit.

« Bonjour, Panoramix notre Druide ! »

Obélix lance un timide sourire et baisse la tête. Devant cette réaction, le druide s'assit à leur côté. Lui et Astérix observent le gamin rondouillard, inquiets.

« Je suppose qu'Astérix sait. soupire le vieux mage.

_Et il est pas l'seul... marmonne le gamin.

_Allons, Obélix. Ne soit pas si défaitiste. Il faut leur laisser le temps de se faire à l'idée. Une fois cela fait, tout ira bien, j'en suis certain. »

Le petit rouquin sourit brièvement. Cela doit rassurer le druide qui se lève et s'éloigne avec un léger petit signe de main. Astérix sourit en le saluant puis se tourne vers Obélix.

« Tu repenses à ce qu'a dit Gommarabix ? »

Son ami hoche la tête en serrant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Astérix le voit trembler légèrement et les yeux bleu du petit rouquin se remplissent de larmes.

« Hé ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiète le fils d'Astronomix.

_Tu crois qu'il dit vrai ?

_À propos de quoi ?

_De ma force... et que je serais jamais un Gaulois à cause de ça...

_Dit-moi, Obélix, ton père est quoi ?

_Bah tailleur et livreur de menhirs !

_Oui mais est-ce un Romain ?

_Mais non ! C'est un Gaulois ! »

Astérix sourit au froncement des sourcils d'Obélix.

« Exact ! Et ta mère ?

_Bah une Gauloise !

_Exact encore une fois ! Et donc, Gaulois et Gauloise donne... ? »

Obélix fronce encore plus les sourcils, réfléchit quelques instants puis hausse les épaules.

« Un Gaulois ou une Gauloise ?

_Dans le M* ! Donc, si t'es parents sont des Gaulois, tu en es forcément un ! Peu importe ce que dit Gommarabix et peu importe la force que tu as ! »

Obélix médite quelques secondes puis sourit avant de se jeter au cou de son ami.

« Astérix, t'es l'ami le plus génial qu'un Gaulois puisse avoir ! »

Bien qu'un peu secoué par l'accolade soudaine de son compagnon rondouillard, Astérix sourit, ravi d'avoir aider à ramener le sourire et la confiance chez son ami.

* * *

Réussissant à se libérer de cette étreinte, il propose à Obélix de l'aider à s'entraîner avec sa force. Souriant et main dans la main, les deux amis s'éloignent jusqu'à la cour de l'école avec le but de maîtriser et développer cette force unique et magique sous le regard amusé de Panoramix mais également celui légèrement inquiet des parents et du jeune Chef Abraracourcix.

« Dit donc, mon vieux Panoramix. déclare ce dernier. Tu penses sincèrement que c'est prudent de laisser Obélix en contact avec les autres enfants malgré sa force ?

_L'isoler ne lui fera aucun bien. assure le Druide. Il doit apprendre à vivre parmi les autres malgré cette force qui sera toujours plus grande que celle de ses congénères. Il lui faut le soutient de ceux qu'il aime. Et je l'ai dis dès le jour où ils sont nés : une grande et solide amitié régnera toujours entre ces deux-là ! Pour l'instant, tout ce dont Obélix a besoin, c'est d'un peu de confiance mais surtout d'un ami comme Astérix. Astérix sera le meilleur ami d'Obélix, quoi qu'il arrive. »

Les pères des garçons se regardent, sourient rassurés, puis observent leurs garçons dont l'amitié est aussi puissante que celle prédit par Panoramix. Pour Obélix, Astérix était son meilleur ami.

* * *

**Voilà le chapitre 3 de ma fiction. Voici les notifications notés *: **

**3* Le M est le symbole romain pour signifier « mille »**


	5. Dispute amène à Catastrophe

_Une aventure d'Astérix_

**Après être tombé dans la marmite...**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Dispute amène à Catastrophe**

Les jours passent, se suivent et se ressemblent. Les enfants étaient toujours méfiants à s'approcher d'Obélix. À vrai dire, le mot était vite passé que les effets de la potion étaient permanents chez lui désormais. Certaines mères avaient d'ailleurs ordonnée à Panoramix de fermer sa porte à clé lorsqu'il s'absentait afin d'éviter un nouvel incident, ce que le druide avait accepté sans grogner. Il était druide et sage mais il ne pouvait pas nier que les enfants étaient parfois imprévisibles. Le fait qu'Obélix soit tombé dans la marmite le prouve bien. Jamais Panoramix n'aurait imaginé ce petit garçon timide et un peu simplet qui essayait de rester loin des batailles se glisser dans sa hutte pour boire de la potion et ainsi tomber dedans.

Pendant que le druide protégeait ses potions et essayait de trouver un moyen de diminuer les effets, Obélix et Astérix passaient leurs journées ensemble. Le petit blondinet pense que contenir cette force sans la défouler ne va pas aider son ami alors, chaque jour, il l'aide à libérer sa force en lui faisant soulever des choses énormes, en le faisant se défoulant (en suivant leurs pères lors de la chasse du sanglier par exemple) ou simplement en étant là pour écouter Obélix. Certains jours lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, les enfants s'imaginaient des scènes avec des romains imaginaires représentés par les menhirs du père du rouquin. Une semaine après l'annonce des effets permanents, alors qu'Obélix pensait avoir maîtriser cette force, un événement presque tragique allait changer cette pensée et les espoirs du petit garçon.

* * *

Ce jour-là, à l'heure de la sieste, tous dorment paisiblement dans leur hutte respective. Dans sa chambre, Obélix dort en serrant son jouet en bois. Mais dans le village, un des enfants ne dort pas. Astérix soupire en se tournant et retournant dans son lit. D'habitude, la sieste n'est jamais un problème. Mais il venait d'avoir une idée de jeu avec Obélix et ne pouvait pas se calmer. Finalement, abandonnant l'idée de faire la sieste, il se lève en silence et sort de sa hutte. Le village est désert et silencieux. Sans bruit pour ne pas gêner ceux qui dorment, le petit blondinet traverse les quelques mètres qui le sépare de la hutte où habite son ami. Il y entre en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller les adultes et monte à l'étage où dort Obélix.

« Obélix. chuchote-t-il en montant sur le lit. Obé ! Réveille-toi, Obélix ! Debout ! »

Le gamin grogne un peu et ouvre ses yeux endormis.

« Astérix, c'est l'heure de la sieste. bougonne-t-il en refermant les yeux. On se verra tout à l'heure...

_Obélix ! J'ai eu une super idée de jeu et ça m'empêche de dormir ! explique-t-il avec un grand sourire en se laissant tomber sur son ami. Allez ! Viens jouer !

_Laisse-moi dormir ! Vas jouer tout seul ! Je te rejoindrais plus tard ! » grommelle le garçon en fourrant sa tête sous l'oreiller, bousculant son ami.

Astérix tombe sur le sol, craignant d'abord d'avoir réveiller les parents mais, devant le silence, il soupire de soulagement. Mais le refus d'Obélix ne calme pas l'envie de jouer du blondinet. Assis sur le plancher de bois, il réfléchit à comment obtenir ce qu'il veut. Heureusement pour lui, il connaît Obélix comme sa poche et a découvert une nouvelle passion chez ce nouveau petit bagarreur. Bondissant à nouveau sur le lit, il se penche vers son ami rouquin et demande :

« Tu veux donner des baffes aux Romains ? »

Comme prévu, la phrase réveille enfin Obélix qui sourit.

* * *

« Allez ! Viens ! La carrière de ton père est super pour le jeu dont j'ai eu l'idée ! » s'exclame Astérix en tirant son ami hors de la hutte.

Obélix le suit en riant mais essaye d'être discret. Il ne voulait pas réveiller ses parents ou quiconque dans le village. Les mères avaient déjà peur de lui à cause de sa forcealors s'il réveillait tout le village lors de la sieste, il aurait encore des problèmes. Les deux garçons courent jusqu'à la carrière de menhirs. Une fois là, Astérix déclare :

« Prend le plus grand menhir possible pour faire le général de l'Armée Romaine ! »

Comprenant l'idée, Obélix saisit le menhir le plus grand et l'amène devant son ami.

« On fait l'armée entière ? sourit-il en redressant le menhir.

_Si tu veux ! »

Obélix se rue vers les menhirs plus petits et les pose derrière le plus grand. Pendant ce temps, Astérix court chercher des casques romains dans la collection du père de son ami. Ensemble, les garçons créent une armée romaine. Et là, Obélix saisit quelques branches, les attache ensemble et les pose au sommet de l'immense menhir.

« Je suis Jules César ! Le Jules César qui vous ordonne de vous rendre et de nous donner la Gaule ! »

Astérix, bien que surpris, ne peut s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Saisissant son glaive en bois, il court vers le menhir-César et crie en sautant :

« Jamais, par Toutatis ! »

Les deux amis rient en bousculant le faux César et en jouant aux fiers Gaulois. Mais soudain, en voulant en faire trop, Obélix bouscule un menhir qui tombe lourdement, manquant écraser Astérix.

« Astérix ! Ça va ? s'inquiète-t-il en rejoignant son compère.

_Oui mais tu aurais pu faire attention !

_J'l'ai à peine touché, ce menhir ! Il devait pas être très stable !

_Je te signale, Môssieu Obélix, que tu es largement plus fort que moi ! grogne le blondinet. **Alors c'est à toi de regarder ce que tu fais !**

_Ah Ouais ? s'énerve le gamin. Bah moi je te signale, **Môssieu Astérix,** que si tu n'avais pas eu l'idée** géniale** de me faire entrer dans la hutte du Druide pour boire de la potion et si tu ne m'avais pas fait tomber dedans, rien de tout cela aurait eu lieu ! **Et je serais toujours le garçon que j'étais !**

_Dois-je te rappeler que les autres te traitaient de fillette avant l'accident ? Ils n'hésitaient pas à se servir de toi comme Romain-à-baffer ! **Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu aimais ça !**

_**Non j'aimais pas ça ! Mais c'était mieux que d'être rejeté et traité comme un monstre !**

_Un monstre, je sais pas, **mais un gros abruti, ça c'est sûr !** »

Cette phrase fit monté le sang au visage d'Obélix. Le gamin serrait déjà les poings mais entendre quelqu'un critiquer son physique était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter. Il avait toujours crié et s'énervait lorsque les autres le traitaient de « gros ». Alors entendre son ami le traiter de la sorte fut trop. Furieux, il hurla :

« **JE NE SUIS PAS GROS !** »

Et là, sans qu'il ne puisse arrêter son geste, il donna un coup de poing dans l'estomac d'Astérix. La force mise dans le coup fut telle que le frêle petit garçon fit un immense vol-plané jusqu'à se cogner violemment contre les roches de la carrière. À cet instant, Obélix se fige et pâlit. Son ami qui arborait une grimace de douleur dû au choc tombe lourdement sur le sol, mou comme une poupée de chiffon. Voir son ami immobile au sol affole Obélix qui court vers Astérix. Doucement, il redresse son ami et glisse sa tête sur ses genoux.

« Astérix ?... » appelle-t-il, tremblant.

Mais en tenant la tête de son ami, il sent quelque chose d'humide sur sa main. La mettant devant son visage, il se fige et pâlit au point de ressembler à un fantôme. Sa main est rouge sang ! Bien que simplet, Obélix savait très bien ce que cela voulait dire. Astérix saignait et saigner de la tête n'est pas une bonne chose.

« **MAMAN ! PAPA !** » pleure-t-il en serrant son ami dans ses bras.

* * *

Le cri désespéré de l'enfant résonne dans tout le village, réveillant soudainement tout ses habitants. Obélodalix et Gélatine montent d'abord vérifier dans la chambre de leur fils pour découvrir que celui-ci n'y est plus. Inquiets, ils sortent de la cabane où ils croisent Astronomix et Praline.

« Gélatine ! As-tu vu Astérix ? Il n'était pas dans sa chambre ! s'inquiète la petite Gauloise.

_Non, mais Obélix n'est pas dans sa chambre non plus. répond son amie.

_Alors ils doivent être ensemble ! déclare Astronomix. Mais où ont-ils pu aller ?

_Je sais ! Ils doivent être à la carrière ! Je les laisse toujours jouer là-bas quand je n'y travaille pas. »

Espérant qu'Obélodalix a raison, tout les quatre courent vers la carrière et là, ils se figent. De nombreux menhirs sont au sol, vêtu de draps verts et de casques romains et, entre eux, se tiennent Obélix et Astérix, le rouquin tenant près de lui en pleurant le corps immobile du blondinet.

« Obélix, qu'as-tu fais !? s'affole son père en courant vers les enfants, suivit par son épouse et leurs amis.

_C'était un accident, Papa... sanglote le petit en serrant son ami dans ses bras. Je suis désolé, Astérix... »

Praline s'agenouille devant Obélix et récupère son fils pour remarquer avec horreur sa blessure à la tête mais également autre chose.

« Oh ! Par Toutatis, il respire à peine !

_Il faut l'emmener à Panoramix notre Druide ! » s'exclame Astronomix en aidant son épouse à se relever.

Les deux parents courent vers la hutte du druide avec leur fils suivit par Obélix et ses parents. Tout le village éveillé s'est pressé aux portes de leurs huttes pour voir les deux amis inséparables avec leurs épouses et fils respectifs courir vers la hutte du druide. Une fois là, Astronomix frappe comme un fou sur la porte.

« Panoramix ! Nous avons besoin de ton aide ! »

Le druide ne répondant pas, les deux parents s'inquiètent. Avait-il décidé d'aller en forêt pour cueillir des herbes ou du gui ? Alors que le père recommence à frapper sur la porte, la voix du druide se fait entendre.

« Par Bélénos, que se passe-t-il ? »

* * *

En effet, s'approchant de sa hutte avec un sac rempli de plantes, Panoramix voit l'agitation étrange du village alors que lorsqu'il partait, les villageois étaient partit faire la sieste. Astronomix soupire, rassuré.

« Panoramix ! Tu dois nous aider ! Astérix est blessé. »

Le vieux druide se fige et rejoint Praline pour observer l'état du petit garçon. Fronçant les sourcils, il ordonne :

« Vite, amenez-le dans ma hutte ! » s'exclame-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

Les deux familles entrent dans la hutte du druide. Praline allonge son fils sur le lit présent dans la pièce et Panoramix ausculte le petit garçon.

« Qu'est-il arrivé exactement, Obélix ? demande-t-il, sachant très bien qui est le responsable.

_Bah... on s'est disputé... je me suis énervé et... je l'ai frappé... mais je ne pensais pas y avoir été aussi fort ! »

Le druide hoche la tête et observe attentivement la blessure à la tête. Praline panique et s'affole :

« Il ne respirait presque plus !

_Je pense que c'est dû au choc. déclare Panoramix. Où l'as-tu frappé, Obélix ?

_Bah...euh... dans le ventre, je crois...

_C'est ce que je pensais. Lorsqu'Obélix l'a frappé, Astérix a eu littéralement le souffle coupé. Il n'est pas en train d'étouffer. Il reprend lentement son souffle. »

En effet, les parents observent rassurés que leur fils s'est remis à respirer normalement. Panoramix observe la blessure à la tête du petit blond et soupire, soulagé.

« On a eu de la chance qu'Obélix ne le frappe pas dans la poitrine. Si cela avait été le cas, je crains que le cœur d'Astérix n'aurait pas résisté à cette force. Par chance, le coup a été porté au ventre et la tête est plus résistante.

_Fais de ton mieux, Panoramix notre druide ! »

Le vieux mage se dirige vers un placard dont il sort une fiole qui contient un liquide lumineux. S'assaillant à côté de son petit patient, il observe la plaie sur sa tête.

« Bien... la plaie n'est pas profonde mais il risque d'avoir une légère amnésie. dit-il en versant un peu de liquide dans sa paume de main.

_Une amnésie ? s'inquiète Praline.

_Très légère ! la rassure le druide avant d'appliquer le produit sur la blessure. Au pire, il ne se rappellera pas des dernières semaines. Mais, à part ça, ce garçon ira bien. »

Après avoir appliquer ce liquide lumineux sur la plaie qu'il bande soigneusement, il allonge le petit sur le lit et laisse ses parents s'approcher de lui.

Obélix observe tout cela, serré contre sa mère, puis, inquiet, il demande à Panoramix :

« Il ne se rappellera pas que les effets de la potion sont permanents chez moi ?

_C'est probable. » déclare le druide.

Le petit garçon regarde ses mains avec peur et presque dégoût. Devant un tel regard, Panoramix ne peut pas rester les bras croisés.

« Écoute-moi, Obélix. Ta force ne fera que grandir avec les années. explique-t-il en prenant les mains du garçonnet. Elle peut être fabuleuse et salvatrice pour protéger le Village... mais également très dangereuse ! Tu dois apprendre à la contrôler si tu ne veux pas que d'autres accidents comme celui-ci se produisent. La peur et la colère seront tes principaux ennemis. »

Obélix pâlit aux déclarations du druide. Il pouvait à nouveau blessé Astérix ou d'autres du Village ? Affolé par les nombreuses probabilités qui se précipitent dans sa tête, il court se réfugier dans les bras de sa mère. Devant la peur de leur enfant, les deux parents ne peuvent qu'être peiné.

« Nous l'aiderons et le protégerons. promet Obélodalix en posant sa large main sur l'épaule de son garçon. Je sais qu'il parviendra à maîtriser cette force. En attendant, il restera chez nous. Nous limiterons son contact avec les autres enfants sans leur expliquer afin qu'ils ne le voient pas comme un monstre.

_Je peux proposer un sort qui effacera momentanément la mémoire des enfants si Astérix ne se souvient pas que les effets sont permanents chez lui. À part les adultes, personne ne devra savoir qu'il possède une force surhumaine. Pas même Astérix. Ou pas avant qu'Obélix ne maîtrise sa force. »

Le cœur serré, Obélix serre sa mère dans ses bras pour trouver du réconfort. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il tombe dans cette fichue marmite de potion magique ?

* * *

**Voilà mon chapitre 4 de ma fiction "Après être tombé dans la marmite" et qui est, pour le moment, le chapitre le plus long de cette fic mais les suivants peuvent être bien plus long. La scène du jeu avec les menhirs est librement inspiré de "Frozen" quand Elsa et Anna jouent avec les pouvoirs d'Elsa et construisent Olaf. **

**En faites, la première fois que j'ai entendu parlé de cette scène et sachant que Anna allait recevoir un coup de glace dans la tête (merci aux spoilers), j'ai longtemps cru que les deux sœurs se disputaient et que Elsa utilisait ses pouvoirs sans le vouloir et qu'elle blessait sa sœur. J'ai donc utilisé cette idée entre Astérix et Obélix. **

**Après tout, ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont petits qu'ils ne peuvent pas se disputer comme ils le font adultes. Surtout après qu'Obélix soit tombé dans la marmite. Avant... Obélix était surement trop timide. et il n'aimait pas se battre! Donc c'est certainement après l'accident de la marmite qu'ils ont commencés à se disputer. Cela peut-être leur première dispute!**


	6. Enfermé pour protéger

_Une aventure d'Astérix_

**Après être tombé dans la marmite...**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Enfermé pour Protéger**

Dès le jour suivant, tout le Village se mit aux normes imposées par le druide afin d'empêcher tout accident jusqu'à ce qu'Obélix maîtrise sa force. La hutte de Panoramix est verrouillée à double tour afin d'éviter que les enfants y entrent. Lorsque Astérix reprit connaissance, il fut atteint d'une légère amnésie et ne se souvenait que du jour où Obélix était tombé dans la marmite, si bien que le Druide prépara sa potion d'oubli et en fit boire à tout les enfants. Seul le jeune Assurancetourix échappa à cet effaçage de mémoire. N'aillant pas de parents pour rappeler au druide qu'il n'avait pas encore bu la potion, il demeura le seul à se souvenir de la force d'Obélix. Ce dernier était désormais enfermé chez lui, derrière des portes plus solides et qui, contrairement à l'ancienne qui s'arrêtait à mi-hauteur, fermait entièrement la hutte. Parfois, lorsqu'il rentrait avec ses parents, il remarquait quelqu'un qui le suivait : Astérix !

En effet, une fois revenu à lui, Astérix avait immédiatement tenté de trouver Obélix... et avait été choqué de trouver la hutte avec une lourde porte fermée. Lorsqu'il demanda la raison à ses parents et aux autres adultes, ils ne lui en donnèrent aucune. Au début, il crut qu'Obélix avait tout raconté sur son rôle dans l'accident de la marmite... mais il découvrit rapidement qu'il n'en fut rien. Cela le rassura et le perturba. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait alors forcer les parents d'Obélix à barricader leur fils de la sorte ? Que se passait-il ?

Mais le plus choquant pour Astérix fut la réaction d'Obélix. Lors des rares banquets où les enfants étaient autorisés, son ami évitait son regard et lorsque tout les petits se rassemblaient pour observer les adultes festoyer, Obélix restait toujours chez lui. Il ne venait même plus à l'école. Le druide arrêtait les leçons plus tôt et allait chez Obélix pour refaire ce qu'il avait fait avec les autres. Et lorsqu'Astérix venait proposer son aide pour expliquer à Obélix, la mère de ce dernier le remerciait mais le renvoyait gentiment en disant que ce n'était pas la peine. Et un jour, Astérix avait profité de l'absence des parents d'Obélix pour lui proposer de jouer... mais là :

« **Va-t-en, Astérix !** » avait crié la voix d'Obélix derrière la porte.

Dire que le blondinet était choqué est un euphémisme. Il était complètement dévasté. Malgré le temps superbe, il s'était enfermé chez lui et avait pleuré toute la journée. Ses parents avaient tentés de le consoler en vain. Astérix pensait avoir compris ce qui arrivait à Obélix. Il n'avait rien dit aux parents mais il le détestait ! Il lui en voulait de ne pas l'avoir aider et d'avoir préférer rester dans les bonnes grâces du druide. Et ça, Astérix en était sûr !

* * *

Mais bien sûr, ce n'est pas cela qui força le gamin rondouillard à ignorer son ami et à s'enfermer. Suite à l'accident avec Astérix, le druide avait revu son premier jugement. Tant que Obélix n'arriverait pas à contrôler un minimum sa force, il ne devait avoir aucun contact avec les autres enfants. Et Astérix plus que quiconque ! Et quitte à passer pour le pire ami possible, Obélix tiendrait jusqu'à ce qu'il saches contrôler cette force inhumaine. Mais la tâche était bien plus ardue que le pensait le fils du tailleur de menhirs. Parfois, il ne faisait que s'adosser sur un meuble et celui-ci reculait jusqu'à ce que le gamin tombe par terre ou le brise en le traversant. S'il prenait appui sur une table, il en brisait le bord. Par chance pour lui, le druide et ses parents cherchaient des moyens pour l'aider.

Après plusieurs recherches et plusieurs aller-retour entre le village et les demeures de ses collègues druides, Panoramix avait trouvé une potion capable de diminuer momentanément les effets permanents chez Obélix. Mais cette potion-là, impossible de la boire ! Elle contenait bien trop d'ingrédients dangereux voir mortels s'ils sont ingérés. Elle s'appliquait comme une pommade et prenait la couleur de la peau après être rester violette brillant quelques secondes. Jusqu'ici, aucune force avait été assez puissante pour briser la résistance de cette anti-potion.

« Cela sera plus facile ainsi mais les effets ne durent que trois heures. avait-il averti en confiant un peu de potion à Gélatine. Après, je conseille d'attendre une heure avant d'en remettre. Sauf cas d'extrême urgence !

_Une force surhumaine incontrôlable, c'est pas une urgence ? » demanda Obélix, la tête basse.

Il s'ennuyait, tout seul dans sa hutte. Il ne voulait qu'une chose : sortir et jouer ! Profiter de la vie ! Mais sa force était trop dangereuse et parfois, il se faisait peur tout seul. Mais ce qui le motivait était que dès qu'il saurait maîtriser cette force, il pourrait rejoindre Astérix et, si Panoramix est d'accord, tout lui expliquer. Et les différentes tentatives qu'Astérix utilisait pour le voir l'attristait et le motivait en même temps. Malgré tout ses rejets, son ami continuait à vouloir être avec lui. Et tant qu'il en serait ainsi, Obélix tiendrait.

* * *

Panoramix cherchait toujours des moyens pour contrer les effets de la potion, les arrêter ou au moins les diminuer pour qu'Obélix puisse apprendre à la contrôler sans blesser ceux qu'il aime. Mais même la potion qu'il utilisait pour diminuer les effets semblait inefficace. Et Obélix avait de plus en plus peur. Il n'osait même plus toucher ses parents et fuyait leur contact.

« Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal... » avait-il justifié.

Cela désolait ses parents mais également le druide qui ne voit pas comment aider Obélix a contrôler sa force. La peur, la tristesse, la colère... tous ce que le petit garçon devait fuir pour contrôler ses effets permanents le harcelait constamment et il ne voulait même plus mettre un pied dehors. En faites, il avait brutalement quitté le monde innocent de l'enfance pour celui effrayant des adultes avec des responsabilités bien trop grandes pour lui. Chose qui attristait et révoltait Panoramix.

Il avait déjà vécu cela il y a des années. Il savait ce que c'était que de voir quelqu'un souffrir à cause d'une force si puissante qu'il ne la contrôle pas et qu'il est obligé de la cacher pour vivre normalement auprès des autres. Mais il sait aussi que cela pouvait avoir un effet dévastateur et changer le plus doux des êtres en un horrible monstre qui veut que tout le monde la comprenne à n'importe quel prix. Cela était arrivé avant et il ne voulait pas que cela se reproduise ! Plus jamais ! La première fois, il avait beaucoup perdu... et il ne pouvait pas permettre que Gélatine et Obélodalix perdent leur fils de la même façon. Alors chaque fois qu'il avait un temps libre, il fouillait dans ses parchemins, lisait ses livres, travaillait sur de potentielles potions... en vain ! Comme jadis, il ne voyait pas comment résoudre ce problème. Puis, à bout d'idées, il se résolue à demander de l'aide aux deux seules personnes qui avaient vécut eux aussi la perte d'un enfant à cause de sa puissance magique : Goscinnix et Galatine.*

* * *

Panoramix profite de la récréation des enfants pour envoyer sa lettre par pigeon voyageur. Non pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance dans les courriers mais là où vivaient les destinataires, peu de non-druides et non-magiciens étaient autorisés. Ces bois étaient dit maudits depuis plusieurs années ! La voie des airs était donc la meilleur option. Après s'être assuré que l'oiseau est bien partit dans la bonne direction, il retourne vers l'école pour surveiller les enfants. Depuis qu'il avait découvert qu'Obélix était victime d'intimidation, il s'était promit de ne laisser aucun autre vivre ça. Mais alors qu'il arrive près du petit groupe qui joue (ou se dispute selon les points de vue), il aperçoit une petite tête blonde agenouillée au pied du grand chêne, ses tablettes abandonnées sur le sol, ses genoux serrés contre sa poitrine. Les larmes dans les yeux de l'enfant d'habitude si joyeux l'affole.

« Astérix... appelle-t-il en s'assaillant à côté du fils d'Astronomix. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Quelqu'un s'est moqué de toi ? »

Le petit garçon secoue la tête sans lever les yeux vers le druide. Celui-ci fronce les sourcils. Jamais Astérix n'avait été triste ou touché par les mots des autres. Pour dire vrai, beaucoup l'appelait le petit qui n'a pas peur des grands. Alors le voir aussi déprimé était quelque chose d'étrange.

« Alors qu'y a-t-il ? demande le vieux mage. Tu es triste depuis plusieurs jours. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

Le garçonnet tremble et enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux. Panoramix est choqué de l'entendre pleurer.

« Allons, allons Astérix. Explique-toi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_Obélix me déteste ! » articule le gamin parmi ses sanglots.

Panoramix est figé sur place. C'était donc cela ! Comment n'avait-il pas pu y penser plus tôt ? Astérix et Obélix avaient toujours été meilleurs amis et avaient toujours été fourré ensemble aussi loin qu'ils savaient marcher. Alors l'isolement forcé d'Obélix n'avait pas des répercutions que sur le fils du tailleur de menhirs. Il en avait également sur son meilleur ami, le petit Astérix.

Panoramix soupire en attirant le blondinet vers lui, permettant au petit garçon de le serrer dans ses bras pour pleurer contre sa poitrine. Le druide s'en veut de ne pas pouvoir avouer la vérité à Astérix... mais Obélix est loin, très loin d'être prêt à lui faire face avec sa force. Réconfortant le petit blondinet, il lui dit :

« Je suis sûr que Obélix ne te déteste pas.

_Alors pourquoi ne veut-il plus jouer avec moi ? sanglote-t-il en redressant la tête vers son professeur. C'est depuis qu'il est tombé dans la marmite de potion magique ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive, Panoramix ?

_Je l'ignore... ment le vieil homme. Mais je suis certain qu'Obélix ne te déteste pas. »

Astérix essuie ses larmes, espérant que le druide ne se trompe pas. Panoramix s'en veut de mentir mais, s'il savait, le petit Gaulois ferait tout pour approcher son ami et essayer de l'aider sans tenir compte de sa sécurité... mais Obélix avait bien trop peur maintenant. Si Astérix l'approchait maintenant, ce serait la catastrophe.

* * *

Panoramix a à peine le temps de se redresser en redressant le jeune garçon que Gélatine arrive, affolée.

« **Panoramix ! Vite ! C'est Obélix !** »

Elle n'a pas besoin d'en dire plus. Le druide se tourne vers Astérix et lui dit :

« Astérix, peux-tu prévenir les autres que je ne ferais pas la classe cet après-midi ?

_Mais quoi ? **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** panique le petit blondinet.

_Je ne peux rien te dire pour le moment, Astérix ! Fais-moi confiance, c'est tout ce que je te demande pour le moment ! »

Le druide suit alors Gélatine sous le regard étonné d'Astérix... et d'Assurancetourix.

Le petit barde avait passé toute la récréation à observer le petit blond. Depuis que son ami s'était enfermé chez lui, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Tout le monde l'avait remarqué. Et cela, le musicien en herbe détestait ! Il en a assez de ces mensonges ! Furieux, il se dirige vers le gamin à peine plus petit que lui et grommelle :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore cassé ? »

Astérix fronce les sourcils, intrigué.

« Quoi ?

_Depuis qu'il est tombé dans la marmite de Panoramix, c'est un vrai casse-tout !

_Obélix ? Un casse-tout ? Tu te fiches de moi ! sourit Astérix.

_Pas du tout ! soupire le petit barde. Voilà ce que ça fait d'avoir des effets permanents !

_Des effets permanents ?

_Les effets de la potion ne s'arrêtent plus chez lui. T'as la mémoire courte ou quoi ? »

Astérix est figé sur place et pâlit. Les effets de la potion permanents chez son ami ? Comment avait-il pu oublier une chose pareille ? Les souvenirs lui reviennent alors en masse : le jour où Obélix leur a dit que les effets étaient permanents, son pardon rapide et spontané, la proposition d'Astérix pour l'aider à contrôler sa force, leurs entraînements camouflés en jeux, les moments de rire et d'émerveillement, son idée de jeux avec les menhirs du père d'Obélix déguisé en Romains dans la carrière de ce dernier et... quelque chose lui échappe. Il a soudain un énorme trou noir. Quelque chose dans sa tête semblait avoir été effacé. Pourquoi ne souvenait-il plus de cela ? Et comment avait-il pu oublier tout ce qui s'est passé ? Secouant la tête, il classe toutes ses souvenirs qui resurgissent subitement dans sa tête qui commence à lui faire mal. Astérix s'attrape soudain la tête en hurlant et tombe à genoux.

« **Astérix ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? **» s'affole Assurancetourix.

Ces cris intriguent les autres qui se rassemblent tous autour d'eux, étonné de voir le petit blondinet au sol. Celui-ci ne s'en rend même pas compte, serrant sa tête dans ses main. C'était trop d'un coup ! Trop de souvenirs oubliés, trop d'informations d'un seul coup ! Sa tête semble gonflée et les informations semblent tambouriner à l'intérieur pour prendre toute la place. Lorsque enfin son mal de tête passe, il se redresse et court vers la hutte d'Obélodalix. Malgré tout ce flot d'informations, une seule idée lui vient en tête : Obélix a besoin de lui !

* * *

**Voilà le chapitre 5. encore un chapitre court mais je voulais juste mettre en avant la peur d'Obélix et son isolement forcé. **

**Voici les notifications notés ***

**4* Voir ma fiction « Astérix et l'Urne Magique »**


End file.
